


Ticklish

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: Magnus runs his hand down Alec’s insanely chiseled torso—And then he hears it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely guest requested for a ticklish Alec...I tried

Sometimes Magnus fucking really hates being the high warlock of Brooklyn—Like so much.

He hates how it’s up to him to settle small, insignificant quarrels between wizards who more often than not act like churlish three year olds, (Completely tossing aside that they’re usually far above Magnus’s 400 years.) Magnus hates how practically every breed of Downworlder finds it apt to run to him with all their woes, (Like a very surly Raphael lamenting over his knew found feelings for “that damned fledgling.”) but most of all he hates any and all interactions he has with the supercilious shadowhunter clave whom he is expected to trust in doling out employments against not only Valentine, but the Downworlders he holds captive—As if they would have ever learned from their past shortcomings of discriminating and systematically murdering a whole peoples group for nothing more than them being of another nature. 

And sure Magnus can actually feel it in his bones that there is a new wave of Shadowhunters coming—One far more open minded and compassionate than their predecessors—But it’s still a long and treacherous road to even begin to reconstruct what centuries of mindless warfare has culminated into—A tentative but stilted armistice built upon mutual distrust and loathing. 

Though occasionally, when Alec looks up at him with his doe eyes and tells him that they are what the future of their world will one day look like with such conviction—Well Magnus starts to feel hopeful.

Speaking of whom…

“Quicker,” Alec manages to pant out—Face blotchy with breathlessness and eyes dark with desire as Magnus rocks into his clearly aroused crotch.

And albeit Magnus can hate being the high warlock, but it’s all worth it if his nights can always end up like this. Finding a moment of clarity amidst their never ending whirlwind of a life. Where Magnus can pin Alec’s wrists above his head with one hand while his lips contour sweet nothings onto the Deflect rune printed onto his neck—And sure sometimes between the fucking, Magnus feels a swell of pride that he’s probably one of a handful of people that Alec never intended to block away.

“I want you to fuck me,” Alec groans out as Magnus sinks his teeth into him. And well he’s never needed to be asked twice. 

Moving to slide his fingers into his asshole, Magnus runs his hand down Alec’s insanely chiseled torso—And then he hears it.

“Hmmm.”

Curious, Magnus flutters his hand back up that exact point, this time getting a real chuckle out of his boyfriend.

“Stop! That tickles.”

Magnus can practically smell the smugness radiating off him as his mind devises a dozen new scenarios with this new found weakness in the epicenter. “Oh really? You mean this?” He asks innocently before commencing the act.

“Okay, okay stop it!” Alec flails around, his deep laughter reverberating in the wide space of the loft.

“Stop what Alexander?”

“Bastard!”

Eventually Alec manages to flip Magnus over until he’s completely free of the onslaught of fingers. 

“I hate you!”

“What’s wrong dearest?” Magnus suppresses a chuckle as he gazes lovingly at a very cross looking Alec.

“Warlocks who don’t play nice, don’t get head,” he harrumphs before stocking away.

And yeah, maybe that backfired.

 

***

 

Magnus is the son of one of the nine princes of hell. Within him lies extensive powers yet not even ventured. Powers that can toy with the ever precarious balance of nature and the supernatural—but never has he ever had a desire to test that balance. He has never found it interesting to be overflowing with unnecessary powers or anything of the like. He supposes that the idea of ruling a realm of his own has never corrupted his mind because of the painfully human soul he has been able to keep intact throughout his life.

But Magnus thinks he’s found his true vice—Alec’s ticklish ribs.

Now Magnus doesn’t mean to use this knowledge frivolously—Honest—But sometimes he just wants to see his boyfriends eyes crinkle up in that way that only his can, and for him to rid himself of all the stress he has voluntarily piled onto his broad shoulders. And well sometimes there’s only one blueberry muffin left on the plate, and Magnus needs to rejuvenate after a particularly vigorous round of sex—Not everyone can just trace a stamina rune and feel completely fine.

“I hate you.”

“That’s not what you were moaning out a few minutes ago,” Magnus sing-songs with a dust of crumbs flying from his lips. “I think your exact words were…Oh by the angel, Magnus I fucking lo—“

“I’m moving out, we’re over.”

Alec slams shut their bedroom door, and Magnus knows that he won this round.

 

***

 

“What time is it,” Magnus groans from where they’re lounging on their mattress, a far to exuberant and curious infant situated between them.

“How should I know?” Alec moans while trying to rub the sleep from his face. “You refuse to put any clocks in our room.”

“We’re not suppose to worry about that kind of stuff while in our sanctuary!” Magnus defends indignantly. “And besides, don’t you have a time telling rune or something?”

“Oh, like what, eyes?”

“Don’t snark me you sulky face!” 

“I am not a sulky face!” Alec pouts—Mimicking their new born daughter when she isn’t being fussed over.

“Yes you are darling, but your my sulky face, so it’s alright.”

“You’re unbearable.”

“Hey!” Magnus shoots up, lunging across the bed to grasp his hips. “Take it back sulky face.”

Alec can’t help but to thrash around as the reluctant laughter wracks his form. “Quit it Bane!.”

“Take it back!” 

“Never!”

“fine, you’ve sealed your own doom.” Magnus is intent on continuing his attack until Alec screams out for mercy—But then he hears it.

A gurgling noise coming from besides him, and when he looks down, he finds a content Gigi staring at them with a dopey smile melting into her adorable face.

“Alexander, look! Look! She likes it…Hmmm you like seeing your grump of a daddy laughing huh baby girl,” he crows while lifting the infant up.

“Gchaaa.”

“Yeah, Daddy’s much cuter when he’s not being a sulky face huh?”

“I’m out numbered, aren’t I.” Alec deadpans.

“Now darling did you ever think it would be in the contrary?” Magnus leers while smacking a kiss onto his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves, please let me know what you thought...Comments legit are my life line.
> 
> Come gush over Malec with me on [Tumblr](http://ishtarinthesky.tumblr.com)


End file.
